Someday soon
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: It's official. Percy has fufilled his prophecy and camp half blood are paying their last respects to their friends. Percy and Annabeth have a conversation that sends them both looking up to the future. Percabeth! ON HIATUS
1. Dreamer

Promises

Aww! :D I'm really happy with how this turned out; I hope you all enjoy it! It's very "Family themed." I might make a three shot if you like it, but the only way I can know is if you review! I believe in happy endings, so here one is! Annabeth's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, or Disney!

---

Promises. Sometimes we can't always keep them. Like a couple of years ago I promised I wouldn't fall for Perseus Jackson, at least until he fulfilled the prophesy. But it wasn't to be; I couldn't help myself. So when I kissed him for the first official time, I never regretted it, and now, he's standing by me, as the surviving campers pay their last respects to those who gave their souls to ensure that Kronos didn't win the final Titan war of this millennium. There were at least twenty shrouds in total, and one from each god. But the one I stood over was the most important of all to me; he was a childhood friend of mine. Luke. I used to think so highly of him, even to the extent that I loved him... As a brother. And in his final breaths not purged by evil, he had apologized for everything wrong he had done: Abandoned me, tried to kill Percy, Poisoned Thalia's tree, and disappointed his father. Straight after that Thalia went to LA to try and bargain with Hades to bring him back, but I highly doubted that would be the case with all the trouble he had caused.

Trouble.

If it wasn't for Kronos, he'd still be alive, and-and-

That's when I cracked. I sobbed into Percy's chest as he held me protectively and stood back as Chiron lit the shrouds. All through the process I watched as some of my dearest friends were reverently paid their last respects as Percy told me it would be okay and they would all go to Elysium.

"Are-you sure?" I sniffed.

"Positive," He put on a brave smile, but I could tell he was just as crushed. Tyson wasn't dead, but nectar and ambrosia didn't seem to be bringing him out of his dormant state. A handful of my brothers and sisters were in amongst them, even some of the new campers, ones that had been brought into the war unprepared, not knowing what to expect.

When I finally cast my gaze upwards to Percy, he was fingering his Camp half-blood necklace, and looking thoughtfully across the azure sky that hung over our heads. Seeing it these days, after all the darkness that had followed in the war was gratifying. There was hope, like the last thing that came out of Pandora's Box. I had hope for the future, and to my relief, so did Percy. He had done what he was born to do, he had fulfilled the prophecy. As much as I liked to see him using his brain, and looking beyond his years with knowledge as he did then, I interrupted his thoughts with a question I felt obliged to know.

"What will you do now?" I rubbed his shoulder. Surprisingly he knew what I was talking about and gave me a small grin of satisfaction.

"I'm going to stay with you, and help fend off any left over monsters that may come back from Tartarus. And most importantly-"He took my hands in his. "I'm going to marry you." I looked downwards with a tiny gasp-he didn't have a ring, and he wasn't on his knee. His voice did not even quiver when he stated those simple, but complicated little words to me. That was one thing I'd learnt from Percy; I could know everything about him, and still not understand him. He was like the ocean: never restrained, sometimes quiet, sometimes fierce, but always endless. And I could always see all the aspects of the sea in his eyes.

"W-what?"

"Not now; we're still too young. But some day in the near future, I'll be your husband. I'll be around long enough for that ."

"Seaweed brain." He turned to look at me. "You didn't have to tell me that." He raised an eyebrow. "I knew it from the first moment you-"This time, he kissed me. By now, the campers had all turned to look at us, publicizing our love for each other in one kiss

"-Looked at me." I finished with a grin.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hm....Lemme think seaweed brain, your water-logged brain is starting to affect me-OF COURSE I WILL!!!!" I embraced his tightly; I actually think he might have turned blue for a split second before I released him. From behind me, I suddenly felt a strong presence, one so overpowering I released Percy and turned to see what it was. In front of the remaining members of the camp, stood the twelve Olympians. They each wore proud, valiant smiles on their faces, as they came towards us all: Nymphs, Satyrs, Demigods, and Huntresses: the whole family of magical beings. And then Zeus spoke.

"You all have done more than a service to the gods, particularly you, Perseus Jackson, and so-" I had feared this: the moment Percy would become a minor god, or something out of my league that would split us apart for good. In my little fantasies I had shamefully dreamed of as a fourteen year old girl, I had wished he's boldly say "No" because he wanted to stay with me, like in the Disney Hercules movie with. But, maybe, even if I didn't want him to go, he would enjoy it more. Sure, we'd probably never see each other again, but he would be a legend, and knowing he was happy, no matter how miserable I would be for the rest of my life, made me feel better."-we would like to celebrate by inviting everybody to a celebration on Olympus! A party to last until the morning!" I gasped again, and looked at him; he wore the largest grin I've ever seen on his face as he took a step forward and pulled me along with him. Then he called all of our close friends over. He patted Grover on the shoulder, and then I gave him another huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, regardless of our parents, and all gods present. I could practically feel the burning glares from Athena and Hera, but I chose to ignore them, because without them, I had found happiness.

"Let's all go," I smiled. "We deserve it."

-----

Most people made it to Olympus on Pegasi, **(A/N plural?)** Especially the couples, thanks to Percy. I gripped onto him tightly from behind and rested my shoulder on his head as Blackjack smoothly ascended into the skies. I smiled, knowing that Percy and Blackjack were having some kind of engaging conversation. My future fiancé (well, as of now he is my fiancé) seemed to be telling Blackjack something, because if a Pegasus could smirk the way Percy was beaming at that moment, I'm sure he was right then. Maybe he was telling him of our (sort of) engagement, that notion made me even more cheerful. When I took my head off of Percy's shoulder and the pressure of the wind in my hair had slowed down to a halt, we were there. And by the looks of it, the party was already in full bloom. Several other campers were just behind us and also demounting their Pegasi, Charles and Silena walked in, hands linked, Grover and Juniper (the gods had made it so she could temporarily leave her tree) sauntered through the gates, and Clarisse and Chris careened through the entrance also. Lastly, Percy and I strode in to be greeted by plenty of cheers and pats on the back along with other acts of friendliness. They even wanted Percy to do a speech, but being the modest boy he was, he quietly declined and made his way out of the spotlight.

Eventually, the gods came to dance among us, making us feel like a giant family with no worries, because for now, we all had no trouble. Sure, there would still be monsters attacking us at any opportunity they got, but for the rest of our lifetime at least, Kronos wouldn't be back, until the future generation of demigods took our places to defend mankind. We'd done our job, now we could carry on with our lives as maybe not so monster attracting demigods. There was still one thing that bothered me though, and I didn't feel much like dancing anymore. I found a quiet secluded area just beyond the gates of Olympus to muse about what Percy had so boldly stated earlier that day. Of course I wanted to marry him, but he was right: We were still too young. Would we have an official engagement? When and where would we tell people? I imagined a tiny family with a young girl and boy, one with jet black hair and my storm grey eyes, the other with golden blond hair and his sea green eyes. For now, they would just be a fantasy, but I would have those perfect children someday. Percy emerged from the gates and beckoned me back, telling me Thalia had just arrived and Grover and the others had some news that I might enjoy. I stood up, and stored my little dream at the back of my head. I was sixteen, I wasn't ready yet. But someday I would be. Someday....

---

Is it good? Remember! I need critique and to know whether I should do a three shot!


	2. Still young

Woo! Hello! Thank you all for such positive feedback! I was so shocked that I got so many reviews!(Especially in one chapter)

So here is the chapter you have been waiting for.

It would have been up sooner, but I brought a book called "Twilight" and I spent the whole weekend reading it, so sorry about that.... But it's up now! So enjoy!!!

---

I was to be called Annabeth Jackson, and I think I was going to like it. I danced in front of the three-way mirror, as Thalia nodded approvingly. Now that there was no prophesy danger, Artemis had given Thalia a choice: stay a hunter, or return to camp life as a demigod and grow old. Very nobly, she told Artemis she would love to grow old with us and left the hunters, even though we all only stayed an extra year. It was strange being older than Thalia, considering I had been five years younger before, then just one year younger. Even with the age difference, she was a couple of inches taller, which comforted me slightly. She unfolded her arms and commented, "Stunning," Her grin turned to a frown as she continued, "Though I'm not sure about the bridesmaids dresses you picked out; what happened to the tough Annabeth I used to know? Pink? What has Percy _done_ to you?"

"What's wrong pith _pink_?"

"Tch."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what outfit would _you_ prefer miss, _Maid of honour_?" She seemed to enjoy that title.

"How bout'...Black?"

"No."

"Red?"

"It's been done."

"Blue?"

"Way too cliché for Percy and I,"

"...Purple?"

That didn't sound so bad... "I'll consider you choice, _Miss maid of honour_." I barley contained a giggle. "Now, back to business, what's the bride going to wear?"

"OOOH! I saw an _adooorable dress _in those racks over there!!!" Regrettably, I had invited Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. But, hey, she actually _did_ have pretty good fashion sense, unlike most daughters of the goddess who wore tacky outfits that even a daughter of Athena would turn her nose up at. The only problem being: she was probably more enthusiastic about the wedding than I was, and that has to mean something, seen as I had been thinking about my wedding day for seven years, since when I was sixteen.

"Hold on a sec Silena, I'll be over in a moment." So I went back into the changing rooms and then came over to see what my four bridesmaids (I had invited one of my half sisters to be one, and Juniper kindly agreed too) had been drooling over.

To my surprise…It actually was great; I fell in love with it from my first look, from the intricate design of silver roots on the silk torso, to the sparkly finish on the medium sized train of tulle.

"Oh...My...G-gods..." Was about all I could manage. Thalia smirked.

"I think we've found the dress," My dilated eyes left the train for enough time to give Thalia three rapid nods and then return to the gown. Now, all I needed was the veil. I even had the traditional 'something old, something new, something borrowed something blue.' My sister came and placed my tiara veil on. They were frosted white flowers with tiny rhinestones in the centre; to me it was simple, but special. I was getting married in just under two weeks; everything else was organised and I was ready.

I was completely ready.

---

_Now_ I was freaking out! It was my wedding day and despite rehearsals and all the support and advice I'd been given, for the first time in my life I didn't have a clue what I was doing. Did I have everything? Where are my personal vowels? I was frantically checking every inch of my wedding outfit to ensure I had all I needed.

"Hold on!" Thalia grabbed my right wrist in mid air, and moved my left arm to my side, before carrying on, "You are so predictable. I have a _checklist _okay?" I nodded slowly, and _then_ she let my hands go.

"The traditional 'Old. New. Borrowed. Blue'," I had my dad's ring, earrings in the form of a book, the necklace juniper wore on her wedding day, and the thing that had the most relevancy to Percy and I; a _**blue**_ rose, sprinkled with tiny jewels to give the effect of morning dew in the centre of the rest of my white roses.

"Garter," I lifted up enough of my dress to reveal the lace garter

attached to my leg.

"And lastly: Veil." I looked around, to see my mother standing right beside me in the mirror, with her arms crossed, and a straight face, staring straight back at me. The most eerie thing of her presence was that she said nothing, as if she wanted me to make the first move.

"It will be so mother, regardless of your disapproval." My voice was stern and merciless, which surprised me, seen as I felt so fragile I could shatter to pieces at somebody's touch. For a long, frightening moment, all was still silent, but then that quiet was broken.

"Is it to be....?" She mused, "That, any blood relatives of Poseidon and I can, _love_ one another?" she sounded crestfallen, but I tried to be strong about it. For all I knew this could be a trick.

"You've always said that love is pointless, and Aphrodite is a gnat and has no true purpose, but," I took a deep breath. I would get one chance to do this and one chance only. "I see now that it has happened to me. Love isn't about treachery or spite, or distractions or anything you describe it to be. It's being happy with somebody, knowing they'll have your back and you can always count on them, and they make you feel great. Percy makes me feel good mother, and whether or not I have your blessing I'm going to marry him, because I make my own decisions in life, and _to be_ wise, you need experience..." Her look of frustration softened as she looked me over, and placed my veil snugly atop of my ringlets. She held a look of annoyance, almost as if Percy was like an insect, that wouldn't leave her alone, despite the copious amounts of bug spray she used. Then, a light changed in her eyes for a third time, and instead of defeat, she showed me pride. All I'd ever wanted when I was little was to make my mother proud, and now, I felt warm, like I was a great accomplishment.

"Spoken like a true daughter of Athena... This was a final test of your perseverance, and you pass with flying colours. I see that despite my disliking for Percy, this in no way misguides your affection for him-"I looked at her with an expectant smile, "You do have my approval. Please tell this to your fiancé. I shall leave you to prepare, but know that despite my goddess ranking, you shall always have a mother; be it may an immortal Olympian, to turn to..." She closed her eyes and sunk back into the mirror, my own reflection returning to me. I sat still with a glazed expression in my eyes until Juniper touched my shoulder to awaken me from my resolute trance.

"Uh?"

"You've been sitting like this for ten minuets..."

"What? I've been talking to my mother and she-"

"You did?" She seemed surprised at first, but her gaze soon softened, "I'm happy for you. Maybe this will be an ideal wedding after all..."

"How's Percy?"

"I called Grover and-"

"Mhhhm?"

"I'm not permitted to share that information with you, no contact until the wedding begins!" I whined as she picked me up off of my stool and the four of my brides maids in their own metallic purple dresses, admired me. Then Thalia placed the part of the veil that shrouded my features over my face, and we were on our way. In the limo (this was going to be an expensive wedding!) Silena insisted on inspecting my nails for 'Specks and spots' to which I replied, "Ew."

There we were, at the chapel and I _knew_ my future husband was through those doors. My knees turned to jelly

As Thalia steadied me, "You can do it..."

"You're n-not married."

"Neither are you...yet."

So I followed her advice, I didn't look back, and I entered the church meeting up with Grover and my father, to become Mrs. Jackson.

I could hear the sound of "here comes the bride" from the entrance, and Thalia mocked me by singing the tune. With one final breath, my father swept me in. All eyes were on me, but they were all faces I knew, from camp half blood. Percy was looking at me timidly too. He wore a white tuxedo and his hair was slightly longer and looked mildly tamed today. It made me wonder who his stylist was. His green eyes shined in anticipation.

My father left me standing by Percy who I nervously regarded with a smile. I looked at the priest to find it wasn't who I originally met; it was...it was...

"CHIRON!?" I whispered roughly. "_What_ are you doing here?" Not that I was angry, in fact, Chiron being there actually made me feel much better.

"The, _priest_ was delayed. However, in order to continue the ceremony, I persuaded him to leave me in his place." My eyes sparkled. Did he use the mist?

Or...Wait....Could this be....? A demigod church? The only thing I could think of to make this any crazier would be if the gods were here....Oh Lords....they _were here_...

At the sides, stood twelve figures, like some kind of choir formation. I must have looked alarmed seen as Percy shook his head and said: "Naw, they aren't gonna sing." I released a breath of held oxygen.

"Now we can begin."

---

"In as much as you have expressed a desire to be united in marriage I am going to ask you to take a vow.Do you, Perseus Jacksontake your bride to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love her; to comfort her; honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live?" He smiled and nodded.

"I do," He declared happily.

"And do you, Annabeth Minerva Chase take your groom to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live?" Did I? All I knew was that I loved Percy, and Yes, I do want to spend the rest of my life with him. I do.

"I do"

"By the Power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." So he did. And I must say I very much enjoyed my first kiss as "Annabeth Jackson."

I felt refreshed, new, not to mention in Love. I was a Mrs!!! Later on at the reception (In which I was treated like royalty.) Percy took my hand and asked me, "So how do you like being called 'Mrs Jackson,'?"

"It's horrific," I laughed, showing him a look of horror.

"..." He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh come on seaweed brain, you know I love it! I just feel a teensy bit older, what with the Mrs and all."

"Me too."

"What do you mean!? You were Mr before!!!"

"I preferred 'sir'"

"_Sir Jackson?"_

He laughed nervously and then harboured a sly grin. I then noticed that my wine glass was shaking.

"Do it, and you're spending your first night as my husband on the sofa." I stated. He was very quiet after that.

Grover made a great best man's speech, and Percy actually didn't do that bad a Groom speech. Okay, there was somebody at the back of the crowd in stitches, I was trying my best to bite back a laugh and play the 'shocked bride' but I ended up laughing too. Who knew Seaweed brain could be witty? It was time for me to throw the bouquet, which I was very sad to part with, because it was very special to Percy and I. (Okay I pinched the blue rose, it was too sentimental to part with!) I turned around, and with all my might, tossed it. I saw Silena try and do a goalie dive, Thalia made a high Jump for it, Clarisse wasn't that bothered, but made an effortless grab for it anyway, and the person who caught the white roses (sorry!) was Silena. She squealed and waved them in Beckendorf's face.

"Look Charlie! We're getting married next! You'd better have ring!" The sentence was a command, but (surprisingly, considering she _was_ a daughter of Aphrodite) She had said it in a playful manner. She hugged and thanked me for the charm, sitting back at the table.

Looking back at tonight's memorable events, I couldn't have had a better wedding night. But it wouldn't have been possible without the support from my nearest and dearest friends from camp half blood. I hadn't seen Thalia so happy in a long time, but unfortunately, she also had to contain Luke, who hadn't been as enthusiastic about coming as some of the guests. Slowly, his skin tone was beginning to return to the normal tan it had been years ago, although he still rarely flashed a smile, but Thalia had been working on it. When it was time to dance, (which Nico, Silena, Grover and Juniper had kindly organized) Percy and I took the first dance as bride and groom. At the time, I wasn't even truly aware of the fact all my friends/family were watching us, because just as I had wished, it had been special. And one of the nicest gifts I've been given today is the forgiveness from Athena; she no longer glared relentlessly at us whenever we were together, and maybe she would even cut Aphrodite some slack. There was still something unsettling though...Hera. She was the goddess of marriage and at this precise moment in time I still believed that she loathed me. She could do anything as a divine goddess. She could tamper with our future, distort our marriage or worse: separate us. I couldn't imagine not having Percy by my side at all times, we worked as a team since twelve, and I wasn't about to have that change. In my absent minded state, I hadn't even realised that our slow dance had ended and some more fast-paced songs had come on for other people to join us on the dance floor. He put his arm around my shoulder and playfully asked, "Hello? Earth to wise girl,"

"Ah, sorry Percy, I was just...thinking."

"What were you thinking?" I contemplated telling him, but I didn't want to spoil the mood, so I held my tongue. He could tell by my expression he could push me no further than I'd already told him. We went back to dancing. I gazed around us, seeing all my friends, and Percy, and remembered my promise I had made seven long years ago, that little girl and little boy. I wasn't about to let that little egotist ruin my plans for a family. So instead, I melted back into the warm atmosphere and soaked in the praise of those I loved around me, then the very thought of that hatred goddess didn't cross my mind again for some time that night. And hey, even if she was lethal, I would have my children, but I would protect them, like the strong daughter of Athena would, and I knew Percy would be by my side. I never discussed kids with him before but I think once we settled into our new home it would be a perfect opportunity and I would talk to him. I can dream after all, I'm still young.....

---

Whoa, two pages and a half!!! I think this chapter is very "T" kind of.... I just hope the gods (particularly Aphrodite and Hera) don't strike me down. Will Annabeth get her perfect little family? Review and tune in next time to fins out!


End file.
